


Surrender

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [39]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Regret, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Glen loses himself to the voices. It’s easier to drown the guilt in the noise.--Oswald, Lacie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a Lacie companion fic to this. Siblingss…<3

 

“And now the fifth gate,” a voice murmurs.

 

Oswald isn’t sure if he heard the voice or if it’s coming from somewhere inside. They’ve been getting clearer and clearer, the past Glens. Clearer and louder and there is a compulsion to do the ceremony.

 

Lacie looks up at him, her eyes full of something he can’t decipher. Sorrow? Regret?

 

Hatred?

 

He could understand all of them.

 

(He could understand none of them—they only had each other once, only had each other and those bright lights. Her eyes were always mysterious, always full to the brim. Always, but no longer.)

 

The past Glen sits nearby, his body already crumbling and ready to shatter. He’ll be another voice added to the collection, another Glen that sits in the back of his mind and guides his hand.

 

“It’s time.”

 

Lacie smiles, encouragingly.  “What’s wrong Nii-sama? Let’s get this over with.”

 

Everything is wrong. Everything.

 

I’ll miss you, he thinks, he breathes, he promises. I miss you.

 

His mouth instead speaks of the gate, of the contract. Lacie has that expression again, the one where she knows too much.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes.  He can barely hear her, barely see her.

 

The words haunt him all the same.

 

(What? Why? Lacie, please don’t--)

 

The Glens are louder now and he closes his eyes as the contract carves itself into his soul.

 

“Oswald?” Someone asks, someone from the outside.

 

“It’s Glen,” he answers, correcting. The Glens titter approvingly and he drowns himself in the noise.


End file.
